Vampire Sorceress: Snared in Chaos
Choices are not always seen in black and white, sometimes it is seen in a multitude of colors, making it disorienting to look at or decide. Things are not always done one way, sometimes there is more than one solution. However, if it comes to a point where nothing seems clear, then I find that it is maddening chaos. Chaos that will confuse, and drag you down, like you were drowning in the sea. It's been like that for me, many times, in the past. Choices I stood on the docks of Tortuga, gazing at the sunset and the sky changing from day to night. A slight breeze blew from the south, making the temperature feel hotter than what it really was. Cheers and shanties echoed from drunk sailors and landlubbers in the taverns. If I were still human, perhaps I would have joined them though, even now, I was tempted to, but just to laugh at them. Waves caressed the sand and slapped the wood, making a beautiful melody that belonged only to the sea. Seagulls flew overhead, crying out. Ships sails fluttered ever so slightly in the wind. The air tasted of salt, and the smell practically stung my nose. I stood there, tall and unmoving, a statue, as I thought about the choices I was given. I could still live free, as a pirate, I could go back to be an assassin for anybody who paid the most gold, I could serve my father, Jolly Roger, and gain power while taking over the Caribbean, or I could settle down, and live the life like a landlubber would, never having another adventure. Each choice held something of value to me: freedom, gold, power, or peace. My heart was being torn and pulled in four different directions. In all honesty, I could never be truly free, not with Death trying to capture my soul and the evil contaminating my heart. Gold held no or little value, seeing as I could make it appear from thin air and I could plunder to my hearts content. Power was something I never fully enjoyed and if I did, it always got my friends hurt or killed. Peace could never happen anyway due to humanity always fighting senseless wars. So, there I stood, unable to decide, my mind being churned and churned until all thoughts were scattered. The Decision Time passed slowly. The ruckus from the taverns earlier had ceased. The silver moon gleamed, casting it's magnificent glow upon the still bay. I still had not made my decision. A deep feeling inside was stirring. It was evil, yet peaceful. I couldn't place it. Surely it wasn't the darkness in my heart, but now a days, I didn't notice nor care. My vision went fuzzy as the edges lined with green, black and crimson red. For the first time, I felt the one emotion I rarely experienced, if at all: fear. My mind became blank, as if it was erased. Green fog rose from the bottom of my feet, engulfing everything. My soul was being shattered, piece by piece. Any humanity I still had was being stabbed and clawed at by this chaotic creature. I was attacked mentally until no more of me really existed. My mind, as shattered as it was, came to a decision. It was a decision to have freedom and power. To take control... I had fallen into a trap, one that might very well been the last trap I would ever fall into... Journey The cool sea breeze washed over me, my ship, and into the sails. The day was peaceful, the weather clear. I had two choices. To go to Padres del Fuego or Raven's Cove. Both had the presence I was looking for, only slightly different. One was already taken over by hoards of undead skeletons while the other seemed to be on the brink of destruction from this horrifying army. I decided to go to Padres del Fuego, the island I thought to be the most helpful to me, yet also dangerous if I didn't play my cards correctly. How would I ask? Would I just demand instead of asking? Or attack just to get my point across and have a little fun? I still wasn't sure how to approach the man I called my father. It makes sense however, considering he had kill many, making them join his army. He had also attacked me and my friends just to get to me. Jolly Roger wanted to use me as a weapon, his own daughter. If there was a "Worst Father in the History of Fathers" award, he might win. "Captain," said my first mate, Billy. "What is it now," I sighed. "We are running dangerously low on supplies. I suggest we port at the nearest inhabited island to stock up," Billy informed. Waving my hand in the air, I smoothly replied. "Do whatever. A crew is of no use to me if they are dead, so go ahead, but make it quick, I'm on a schedule here." With a stiff nod, he barked the orders to the shuffling crew and the ship changed course. My plans were going to be delayed no matter how fast we moved. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories